The Dance
by Kawaii Anime Chick
Summary: ok, its my first fic! Review plz and tell me what u think!!!


Author's Note: Ok, I hope this fic isn't too short or anything! But keep in mind it's my first! And I'm going for humor here hehe. Don't forget, I need reviews!! And ideas for another fic!!!  
By the way, I decided to use 'Skull Kid' From Misty Dawn's stories cause I think he's so cute!! I'm not writing in caps or anything for him I'm just using his name =) I sure hope sure doesn't mind! I haven't seen skull kid in really any other stories so I'm giving her the credit!  
  
THE DANCE  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda!!  
  
Link was sitting in his room in Kokiri Forest, minding his own business, when suddenly Skull Kid bursts through the door. "GUESS WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed a little overly excited. "Oooh let me guess…your leaving Hyrule for all of eternity and never coming back," Link replied sarcastically. "Uh no, but close! There's going to be a dance in Hyrule field near the castle!" Skull Kid answered. "How is that even frickin close??" Link asked but Skull Kid had already run out screaming "See you there at 6PM SHARP!" Link sighed and got up. "And what choice does that give me?" Link pondered. He looked at the clock. It was 3:30PM. "2 ½ hours!! That's it!!? He told me 2 ½ frickin hours before the dance?!" Link explained. He opened his closet and stared at his selection of clothing for a few minutes. "Should I wear my Kokiri Tunic, My Fire Tunic, or my Water Tunic?" Link wondered. "This is such a tuff decision…maybe I should wear my water tunic…no actually I think I'll wear my Kokiri one. Yeah, that'll be better!" Link took his Kokiri Tunic out of the closet and laid it out on his bed. He pulled out his ironing board and started to iron his tunic. "I wonder who's going to be there…" he wondered as his thoughts drifted off to a certain someone he hoped would be there. He started to see smoke rising from his iron. Link looked down to see the iron burning a huge hole in his tunic. "Holy $&%*!!" Link exclaimed as he raced to the kitchen where he quickly soaked his tunic in cold water. "Thank God I have another Kokiri Tunic, at least I think I do…" For the next hour Link zoomed around the house looking for his Kokiri Tunic. He found it in the most obvious place…the dryer. "Ok, I'm definitely NOT ironing this one!" Link said, "And besides…I only have and hour anyway!" Link got dressed in his tunic and fixed up his hat quickly.  
  
20 Minutes Later  
  
Link walked down to Hyrule field near the castle. He didn't feel like riding Epona. He remembered last time he took Epona to a party at Hyrule Castle. She/He ended up eating all the food! It was a disaster! "Run Link Run!" Exclaimed a funny sounding, but familiar voice. "What the hell?" Link turned around and behind him was…no one other than Skull Kid! "I'm walking if you haven't noticed." Link replied. "Yeah, well start running!!" Skull Kid shouted. "Why the hell do you want me to run?!" Link shouted back with an irritated tone in his voice. "Umm…because it's funny when you run!!" Was his only reply. "Um, right, okay." Skull kid ran ahead and that part of the story had absolutely nothing to do with the rest! Anyway, so Link finally arrived at the party after walking all that way! He looked over the crowd, noticing the person he had hoped was there was. Ruto came up to him immediately after she noticed him. (Which was 0.01 seconds after his arrival) "Hey Link! Wanna Dance?? C'mon please please please! I know you want say no!!!" Ruto begged. "Oh all right I guess!" Ruto literally drags Link to where everyone is dancing. A remix to the Minuet of Forest is playing on the large stereo system that Zelda and her family rented. From where? I don't know. Anyway, Link is half dancing with Ruto when Zelda comes up to them and pulls Link away. "You looked bored out of your mind," Zelda observed. "I was." Link stated. Ruto gave Zelda an astonished look, "YOU STOLL MY BOYFRIEND/FIANCEE FROM ME!!!" Ruto broke out in tears. "Um, right." Link said. "C'mon let's dance Zelda!" Link pulled Zelda out onto the dance "floor". The music quickly changed from fast to slow, as if it was planned. Link held Zelda close to him and whispered "Thanks," in her ear, "thanks for saving me from Ruto." (Don't worry its rated PG!!) "No problem," Zelda replied, "any time." The music ended and it seemed to Link, like only seconds had gone by. "Do you want some punch?" he asked her grinning. "Oh my Goddess! You spiked it didn't you?!?" Zelda screamed, although everyone heard, no one seemed to care. "Hell no! I didn't do that!" Link was surprised. "I had a brilliant idea, but now I forgot cause SOMEONE said I spiked the punch!!" Link screamed back. "OH WELL SORRY!!! And No, I don't want any punch!" Zelda left Link and went to talk to Skull Kid. "LINK LIKES ZELDA! LINK LIKES ZELDA! LINK LIKES ZELDA!" Skull Kid ran around the party screaming at the top of his lungs, after his little chat with Zelda. "Hmm…spiking the punch might be a pretty good idea after all…" Link said mischievously.   
  
Please Review!!! I need feedback on my first fic! It's not as humorous as I had hoped it would be! I also need ideas for my next fic. Unless you want Chapter 2! Then I need ideas for that! Thank you!! Don't forget, REVIEW!!!  
  
Ja Ne  
Luv,  
~*Kawaii Anime Chick*~  



End file.
